


Kiss

by mistresstabris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresstabris/pseuds/mistresstabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is a nerd and drags his elf girlfriend to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction, so please be gentle with me! Inspired by Kiss as performed by Dean Martin. Since I'm a giant nerd and romantic, I figured that Alistair would enjoy it as much as me. :)

Silence. That was all that needed to be said as the two of them sat lazily upon their soft but worn loveseat. Their radio mumbled its tunes, sweetly serenading them as they enjoyed each other's companionship. They were full from the romantic and nutritious supper that Alistair had made, consisting of microwaved leftovers and box wine. Alistair thumbed through the pages of Animal Farm. He was quite obviously bored by it, but didn't want his lover to notice. Kallian saw the indifference on his face and quietly took the novella from him. He feigned irritation until she brought back a more desirable work, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Though he would never admit such a thing--since he was an "adult" and he should act like an "adult"-he loved young adult fiction more than any other type of literature. Kallian lay back down, her legs resting on his, her back against her pillow, and reading the news on her phone. The couple sat in silence, encapsulated by words and their shared warmth.  
Alistair looked up and gazed at the radio, prompting Kallian to do the same. He closed his book, placing it on the table, and stood up.  
"Hey, love. Get up for a minute."  
"Alistair, I'm reading."  
"Please."  
She groaned and put her book down on top of his. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
"They're playing our song."  
"You say that about a lot of songs, sweetheart."  
"You haven't stopped me yet, so here's another one to add to your growing list."  
Alistair's hands fell in place, one on Kallian's hip and the other in her hand. They stood close while the crooner began his melody.  
Kiss  
Kiss me say you'll miss  
Miss me, kiss me love me with heavenly affection  
Alistair looked into his lover's eyes and mimed the words, much to Kallian's amusement.  
Hold, hold me close to you  
Hold me see me through  
With all your heart's protection  
He stepped closer, shifting his hands, enveloping her in his arms and holding him to his chest. His lips brushed close to her ears and he began to softly sing into her ear.  
Thrill, thrill me with your charms  
Take me in your arms  
And make my life perfection  
Alistair gently pecked her jaw, holding her even tighter as he did so.  
Kiss, kiss me darling then  
Kiss me once again  
Make my dreams come true  
The two of them swayed there as the song faded out. For what felt like an eternity, they stood there and forgot about the world, only caring about how they felt in each other's arms. Alistair kissed Kallian, gentle, chaste, tender. The two of them had connected in this way many times, but this felt special, like they had never done it before, like they were teenagers again.  
In that moment, the two of them knew that silence was enough. Their love was all the sound that they would ever need.


End file.
